We Will Survive
by spiderclone51
Summary: All alone, Alex must fight for survival. But after meeting a new group, how will he be able to trust them, especially after what happened to his last group? Set in Season 1. Contains OC. T for now, may later go to M
1. Alone

So hey, thanks for reading this. This my first fanfic, so please leave reviews, and if you have any comments that could be helpful, don't hesitate to post them.

This story is set in Season One, about a week or 2 before Episode 2: Starved for Help. It contains an OC and will mostly follow the storyline, with possible deviation later on.

Enjoy!

* * *

The fire was slowly going out. Alex could tell by the amount of heat that was slowly disappearing. He knew that he shouldn't have built the fire; it attracted the biters like flies to a meal, but after the two weeks that he had had, he honestly couldn't find a reason to care. _Maybe I should worry more about other people than the biters_, he thought. After all, it was survivors who made him an orphan, and the lone survivor of his group.

It had just been two weeks since the group, that had allowed 16 year old Alex and his dad to join, was killed by another group for food. Alex had managed to escape with his friend Rachel before being caught by some bandits. She didn't make it….

After managing to escape, he been on the run, just trying to put as much distance between him and the living. _Then again_, he thought as he stared into the dying fire, _its really difficult to travel far when the last meal you had was that of a frog about six days ago._

Alex could tell that the lack of food was taking its toll. Everything seemed to take more effort to accomplish and he kept having a hard time keeping his mind on track, or on anything at all. Alex thought back to when he used to play football and he believed he could do anything. If only that had been true.

_Might as well see how much water I have left_, he thought. Alex reached over and the metal water bottle, the only thing that he had been able to take when he escaped the bandits. He opened it and put to his lips, and felt...a drop hit his parched throat. _Oh yeah_, he thought. _I emptied it yesterday and hadn't managed to find a stream to fill it up again_.

The fire went out and he could feel the cold of night overtake him. Either that, or exhaustion, hunger, and dehydration had finally caught up with him as he shivered and collapsed to the hard ground. It would be just his luck if some biter had him for a late night snack. _Then again, at least I would be finally with my family_, as he passed out.

_Lucky me_, Alex thought as he woke to see the sun shining brightly down on him and no biter munching on his innards. _Maybe I should try and find some more water to clean myself up with_, he thought. _At this rate, people will think that I'm a biter_. He slowly pulled himself, using a nearby tree for support. _This is going to be a lot tougher than I thought_, he thought to himself, as he took a step and collapsed. Alex forced himself up and could feel his body shaking from lack of food.

"Come on, Alex," he said to himself, "you been in worse situations…..okay, maybe not, but you will probably make it, even though you haven't eaten in days, you're exhausted, you're out of water...and why am I still talking?"

He knew there was a road nearby and began stumbling in the direction that he thought it was.

Alex couldn't tell how long he had been walking when he felt his foot catch something, sending him crashing to the ground. He felt his head hit; well, at least he think he did. Everything had started to blur and seem fuzzy since he had left the fire.

_Was that a whistle or that the ringing in my ears?_ Alex looked up to see what he thought was a fortified motel. At least, that's what he thought it was, but it was kinda hard to tell between the fuzziness and black spots that were now appearing in his eyes. He thought he could see someone on top of what he thought was a trailer or RV.

"All clear; it just a lone walker. Lee, would you go mind taking care of that thing?"

"Yeah, I got it Lilly."

_A walker? If there was a walker, why didn't they come and help me? Oh, they think I'm the biter. Better tell them that I'm alive._ Alex opened his mouth to try and shout, but he barely managed to make a sound. _Thats not good._

Alex turned his head to see what appeared to be a gate of dumpsters opening and a man walking through. Great, now he will take care of the biter and come and help me, thought Alex. Or not, as the man began heading toward him. Alex tried to lift himself up, but could no longer find the strengh.

The man came closer, and closer, and with an axe in his hands, Alex got more and more scared. _I'd probably piss myself, if I had any piss left in me_, Alex thought as the man reached him and began to raise the axe. Alex closed his eyes and waited for the blow.

"Lee!"

Alex opened his eyes and saw a little girl, maybe about seven or eight, come running up behind the man.

The man, Lee, turned back around. "Clementine, what are you doing out here? Your supposed to stay inside the fence."

The little girl, Clementine, replied, "I thought you might need some help."

A seven old asking to help kill zombies? Maybe this group is more hardcore than I thought, Alex thought as he began trying to move away, but to little success.

Suddenly, Alex heard Clementine scream as he felt something grab his leg. Using the last of his strength and a small boost of adrenaline, he pushes himself off the ground. Between crawling and pulling his body, he manages to move a few feet away. Turning around, he sees that a biter had come out of the woods and was trying to take a chunk outta of him.

Before the biter had even time to move, Lee swung the axe, imbedding it deep in it's head. As he pulled the weapon out, Clementine walked over to Alex and looked at him. Alex looked back at her, surprised that she hadn't tried to get Lee to take care of him.

"Lee?"

"Yeah Clementine?"

"I think this one's alive."

"What?" Lee walks over and looks down at Alex. Alex looks up and tries to begin to explain himself, but by then, the adrenaline had worn off. As he collapses to the ground, using whatever he could, Alex managed to croak, "Please help me…" before he lost consciousness and fell into swirling darkness.


	2. Clem and Lee

So, here is the second chapter. Be warned: I'm not the best at writing so there are no guarantees that this is best, but I do hope you like it.

I don't own the Walking Dead; all that belongs to me is Alex.

Also, please review, give me constructive criticism, anything that will help. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

**"Dad, come on…..we're not far enough away yet. They can still find us." **

**"Alex, I can't go any farther. My stump is still bleeding. At this rate, I will bleed out and turn before we even reach the woods."**

**"You don't know that….you could make it."**

**"Son, listen to me: I don't have much longer. I know this, I've accepted it, and you need to accept it too. I will stay here and distract those assholes, while you and Rachel run to the woods."**

**"Mr. Reed, are you sure about this?"**

**"I am Rachel. Now take Alex and get out of here. Remember son, I will always love you."**

**"I love you too Dad."**

**"Now go!...Hey you sons of a bitch! I'm right here! Come and get m-" BANG!**

Alex woke in cold sweat. He could still hear the gunshot reverberating through his skull, and without realizing it, he felt the tears begin to slide down his cheeks. _God, what is wrong with me? I didn't shed a single tear when he died and now I'm crying after dreaming about it. Maybe it was just the fear of being caught back then, but why did it take this long?_ The thought of this just made him cry even harder.

"Are you okay?" he heard a voice say.

Opening his eyes, Alex turned his head to see the same girl from earlier sitting in a chair. Quickly wiping his tears away, he looked around to see that he was no longer laying in the road, but in a bed, in what appeared to be a motel room. _Guess whatever group this little girl belonged to was nice enough not to let me die in the street._

"Was it a bad dream?"

Alex turned back to the little girl and took a look at her. A young girl, she appeared to be in the age range of seven to nine, maybe even 10. She had a mop of black hair, covered by a baseball cap with a capital D on it. She also had a walkie talkie on her. _Guess she is really trusted in the group. Funny,_ he thought, _she almost looks like a young version of Rachel._

Alex forces a smile and replies, trying to make himself look tough, "No, its just allergies."

The girls looks at him for a moment, before casting her eyes down toward her shoes. "It's okay if you did. I have bad dreams a lot, especially about my parents, but Lee says that everyone gets scared and sad sometimes."

"So, uh, what's your name kid?" Alex said, trying to change the subject before he had to deal with an upset little girl.

She raised her head, so that Alex could barely see her eyes beneath her hat. "My name's 's yours?"

"I'm Alex. It's nice to meet you." Alex looked at her for a moment, overcome with feeling how nice it was to actually be able to talk with another human being, even if she was half his age. _Don't get attached Alex,_ he thought. Even though she might be nice, he didn't know about the rest of the little girl's group.

"Clem, what are you doing in here? You're not supposed to be in here without me." Alex turned to see a man standing in the door, the same man that had nearly removed Alex's head earlier.

Clementine quickly got up and went over to the man, her face reminding Alex of a sad puppy that had just been scolded.

"Sorry Lee," Clementine said, "I heard shouting and came to see if he was alright." _No wonder she didn't believe me about the allergies. Some much for that. I wonder if that's her father._

"It's alright, Sweet Pea," Lee replied, "Just make sure that you ask someone before entering the room of a complete stranger." Lee turned back from Clementine and and looked at Alex.

"We weren't sure you were going to make it for awhile. Now that you're awake, I will go bring you some food and then we can talk." Lee turned back to Clementine. "Clem, why don't you go play with Duck."

"Okay Lee." Clementine looked over at Alex. "It was nice meeting you."

As she and Lee turned to leave, Alex could hear Clementine ask, "Lee, do you know where any big bugs are?"

_They seem nice,_ he thought, as he heard them go past the window. _But, then again, so did that other group and that ended with the death of everyone in my group. Hopefully it will be different; if not, well, I will cross that bridge if it comes to it. And that Lee guy….have I seen him before? He seems familiar for some reason..._

He looked down at his body and got worried. _I'm not sure how well I am yet; I feel better but anything is better than what I was. If I need to escape, I should check to see if I'm actually able to._

Alex swung his legs off the bed. "Alright, here goes nothing." He slowly pushed himself off the bed, going higher until the final push and then he was standing, with a little bit of swaying. "Now, for the first step." As he raised his left leg, he felt his right give out. "Shit!" he cried out as he fell to the ground.

"Going somewhere?"

Alex looked up to see Lee standing in the doorway with a plate, filled with food. _Shit, how does he keep doing that?_

Setting the plate down on a nearby table, Lee helped Alex get back onto the bed. Taking a seat in the chair, Lee leaned in, in the appearance that he was studying the teenager in front of him. Not wanting to be outdone, Alex stared back, not wanting to be stared down by an old man.

"So, your name is Alex, huh?"

"Yeah….." said Alex, wondering where this was going.

Lee leaned back in the chair, appearing that he was going to be in here a while

"Well, it's nice to meet you. You seem like a nice enough kid, but just to be safe, the group asked me to ask you a few questions to make sure that you won't be threat to the group. However, I figured the best way to do this, is to do 20 questions style. However, we both have to promise to answer honestly. Promise?"

"Promise."_ Is this guy for real? This guy is way too trusting…...hopefully that won't come back to bite him in the butt. Literally._ "Do you mind if I ask the first question?"

"Sure, go ahead"

"Would you mind handing me that plate?"

Lee laughed, a sound that Alex had almost forgotten. "Sure," he said as he handed Alex the plate, "I was waiting to see how long it took you ask…..well, either that or watch you try and grab it."

Alex looked down at the plate and saw it had an apple, some corn, and…meat. Moving it as far away from the rest of the food, Alex began to devour the meal with the appearance of a ravenous. Lee watched for a few moments before continuing.

"We figured you would be hungry. You've been out for three days. We managed to get you to drink some water, but when we tried to get you to eat, you would eat very little, so we figured that if you did wake you, you would get three day's worth of rations," Lee said. If he had see Alex move the meat, he didn't say anything.

"Three days? Wow, felt way longer than that." Well, they didn't try to do anything to me while I was out, so that's good.

Lee chuckled. "With the way you were looking before, it's no wonder we thought you were a walker."

"Well, thank God, Clementine stopped you or that would not have been good. Well, at least not for me."

Lee laughed. "Well, good for all of us. We would have felt terrible if we learned that we had killed a person, instead of a walker."

They both paused a moment to hear the sound of children's laughter. Even though he was 16, Alex suddenly had the urge to go and join them.

"Well, I do believe that it is my turn." Alex looked at Lee, wondering what the man was going to ask. _Is he going to ask me about my group first, or is going to ask me about what skills that I have than can possibly have that could help to contribute to this group?_

" Are you feeling any better?" Alex looked at Lee in surprise, who had the look of someone who was actually concerned, even though they had just met.

"Yeah, actually I am," Alex said between the bites of food. "I guess all I needed was food and a good night's rest…...or maybe I should say, three night's rest."

Lee looked genuinely glad to hear it. Alex could feel himself starting to warm up to the man, but he still had the nagging feeling that he had seen him somewhere before.

"So, was that your daughter or something?"

Lee laughed uncomfortably. "More like something. When all this first started, she sorta of saved my life, and we have been together ever since. I've been watching out for her, but she still believes her parents are alive somewhere in Savannah."

"She really seems to look up to you," Alex said, noting how Clementine had acted earlier. "Maybe you should talk to her about her parents being..."

"Dead?" Lee looked at Alex with a look of sadness and uncertainty. "She will need to learn that sometime, but right now, everyone needs hope to help them survive. The only thing that helps her get through the days are the imaginary talks with her parents on the walkie talkie that she carries with her. I know that I will have to tell her sometime, but..." Lee looked toward the sound of children laughter. "I want her to have hope for as long as she can before it has to go away."

_At least she has something to hold onto,_ Alex thought was he watched Lee. _But she will have to grow up sometime. Hopefully Lee will be able to do that or else, he is signing her, and most likely himself, to death._

Lee looked back at Alex. "So, how have you been able to survive so long? Can you shoot well?"

"Of course I'm able to shoot well," Alex replied, with a look of complete seriousness on his face. "I beat all of the Call of Duty games, so I must be good, right?"

The look that Lee gave Alex was so skeptical that he couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Alright, you got me. I actually learned how to shoot by going hunting with my dad and my uncle. While I never would shoot anything that was alive, they did make sure I knew how shoot."

"Why wouldn't shoot anything that was alive?" Lee asked, nodding toward the meat on the plate, the only thing that Alex hadn't touched.

"It's not because I'm a vegan or vegetarian or anything; I just hated hunting things for sport. It always seemed like I was wasting lives for no good reason so I wouldn't do it." Alex looked down at the meat on the plate. "I have no problem killing when I need to such as for survival or food, but never for sport. And the only reason I haven't eaten the meat is...is that I really don't want to eat it that's all."

Lee gave Alex a look that he wasn't convinced, but he didn't press it. _So much for being honest. _That thought just made him feel worse.

"Alright," Alex said, " I guess its my turn." _What should I ask: the size of his group, amount of supplies, where the hell I actually am, or what is the strength of the group? But, he did ask me how I was…_ Alex lowered his head, set his finished plate (meat included) on the bedside table, and, hoping the Lee would answer honestly, quietly asked, "Do I need to be afraid of your group?"

Alex could feel Lee's eyes lock on to him. After a few moments, he heard Lee let out a sigh.

"I don't know….." Alex looked up in surprise. Out of everything he had expected Lee to say, that had not been one of them.

"Our group has it's share of issues,"Lee said, looking out the window. "Some members of our group are more violent than others, and we do have a bit of an issue with leadership, but we have never hurt another survivor on purpose. I don't believe that my group will hurt you, but I can't promise you that it won't happen. What I can promise is that I will try and make sure that nothing will happen to you if you stay."

Alex was speechless. Due to that one simple admission, he could feel himself begin to break down again. _With everything that has happened to this world, and what people are now resorting to to survive, its nice to know that there are still people that are good. Maybe, just maybe, this could work out. I could be happy here._ Suddenly, Alex remembered something. _That's what Dad said about the farm. Well, its now or never if I can see if I can trust them as well._

"I'm all alone…" Lee looked at him with a look of shock at the sudden admission. "My dad and I managed to escape from the city when shit began to hit the fan. We met up with some other survivors and formed a group."

Alex could feel the tears start streaming down his face. Not even bothering to hide or stop them, he somehow knew that he just needed to get this off his heart. "We survived, but not without losses. Eventually, we found a place that could be safe. It was a farm or dairy, or something, but when we sent people to go check it out, they didn't come back. With most of our group gone, what was left of our group didn't have the power to fight back when bandits attacked and we had to run from our camp as it was overrun."

Lee quietly listened to Alex, seeming to understand what he had gone through.

Alex felt all the emotions that had he had been pushing down for so long just come flooding back. "The bandits picked us off one by one and until there was just my Dad, my friend Rachel and me. We went to the farm, hoping to find our missing group members, but none of them were there. At least, not alive. None of us, expected to be attacked by the family of survivors living there. They took my dad, and….they were eating people."Lee gasped in horror.

"That's why I didn't eat the meat you gave me," Alex explained, trying to keep his voice steady. "I didn't know where it was from so I..."

"They chopped off his arm to eat, but my dad was strong," Alex continued. "He escaped and managed to free me and Rachel from where we were being held. He died making sure we escaped from that place, but we didn't make it far before bandits caught us. They tied me up and made me watch…...the things they did to her….I couldn't protect her."

By now, it was hard to keep going, but Alex wasn't going to stop. He knew he couldn't stop. "I managed to escape. She made sure of that….then, I was all alone." Alex looked at Lee through his tears, hoping that the man would understand the severity of what he was about to say. "I can't promise you that I'm the best shot, or that I'm strongest. All I can say is that I will do my best. You seem to be a good guy, and I hope that your group is the same way. If you guys don't want me to stay, I understand; but if you do, I will make sure that I will help this group as much as I possibly can."

Alex sat there, hoping that he had made the right choice by revealing all of this to the this man.

Lee stood up and walked over to Alex. He gently set a hand on the boy, and quietly said, "The group is not one for looking for the best, brightest, or people who only look out for themselves; all we want is people that can be trusted. With that admission, while I can only speak for myself, I can honestly say that I do trust you. I will do everything in my power to make sure that you will be accepted by the group"

Alex looked up and smiled at him, feeling his tears beginning to stop. _This will work….this has to work out._

Lee patted his shoulder, grabbed the plate and began to head out the back, he said, "I will warn you that we don't have a lot of supplies right now. We have been going hunting and sending groups to go scavenge in Macon, the town that is close by. Get some rest and we will see, if you still want to stay, what you will be able to do. Oh, and I realized I never properly introduced myself. My name is Lee, Lee Everett." And with that , he walked out.

Alex sat there in shock. _No…...it can't be. Now I remember why why he seemed so familiar…..I couldn't really place where I had seen him, but after hearing the name, there is no way that it can not be him. I only saw his face on TV because_ _Dad wouldn't let me go to the trial..._The longer Alex sat there, the more it made sense.

"I don't believe it," Alex said, coming to grips to what he just figured out. "Lee Everett, the man who saved my life, is the same man who murdered my uncle…."


	3. Lookout

So, I am finally posting the third chapter of this. Sorry that this took so long. I blame Calculus.

Anyway, please review, follow, whatever. If you see anything you don't like, or you think needs to be changed, tell me.

Also, I don't own the Walking Dead; only Alex belongs to me.

* * *

"Hey kid."

Alex looked down from his seat on top of the RV to see Kenny looking up at him.

"We're about to head out and go see if we can shoot us up some grub. Wanna come?"

"Yeah. Come on Alex," Mark said, walking up beside Kenny. "We could always use another set of eyes."

_That sounds like fun, Alex thought, as he began to stand. I would mind going hunting for a bit. _Just as Alex stood and was about to reply, Lee walked up beside Mark with a smile on his face.

Quickly making look like he was just stretching, Alex shook his head. "Sorry. Can't. Lilly has me on watch duty till this afternoon."

"Of course the tyrant has," Kenny replied, in all seriousness. "Well, have fun."

_Well, so much for that. Only Lee hadn't been going. _Alex watched as Lee, Mark, and Kenny headed out toward the woods.

_Better get comfortable, _Alex thought as he sat back in the chair and laid the rifle across his lap. _This is going to be awhile._

For the next few hours, to deviate from the boredom, he went from sitting to pacing to sitting to pacing, and finally, back to sitting. _Is it just me, or is this literally the longest four hours ever? I'm literally going to go insane if this doesn't end soon. _

Alex looked around at the group, as he had done once every 30 minutes, making sure that everything was still alright. Clem and Duck were still coloring next to the RV with Katjaa supervising them, same as an hour ago, while Larry and Carley worked on the fence, who had both been at it since the scavenging group left. He looked around but couldn't see Lilly.

_She's been in there for the past two hours. Must be dividing out the rations in her room again, _he thought, as he felt his stomach rumble. _At least I'm used to being hungry but I really hope that I get some food today. _Food had been getting scarcer and scarcer to find and the stuff that the group already had began to run out. _If we don't find some food soon, I'm not sure how much longer we can stay here. Maybe Kenny is right about leaving…"_

Since he first met Kenny and Lilly, Alex had been hearing them argue about, well, everything. From the lack of food to the Motor Inn's defense capabilities, all he ever heard from the two of them when they were together was arguing. _I get that Lilly is the leader of the group, but maybe we need to discuss some of these ideas that Kenny has. Because, whether she likes it or not, I'm pretty sure he will leave the Motor Inn, most likely without her. Then again, _Alex thought, looking down at the RV_, Kenny really does need to work on conveying his ideas without it turning into a 'you're either with me, or against me' kind of thing. And, I'm not entirely sure that trying to survive on the ocean is a good idea._

"Alex, do you need anything?" He looked down to see Katjaa, who had gotten up and was looking at him.

"I could use some water," Alex replied, realizing how parched his throat had become

'I will be back with it in a minute," she said, before heading toward Carley and Larry.

"Okay, thanks Katjaa." Alex watched Katjaa, and felt a smile on his face. _She really is the mother of the group. She tries to make sure that everyone acts civilized between one another. And Carley, _Alex thought as he looked over toward her, laughing about something Katjaa said, _she is really nice. And I don't just mean in the appearance way,_ he thought, laughing.

_I'm really glad I met all of them. It's only been a week since these guys let me into their group, but some, like Carley, Mark and Katjaa all tried to make me feel as welcome as possible. So did Kenny….I think. Its hard to tell with him sometimes. Lilly still thinks I'm a drain on resources and Larry…...he's just kinda a dick._ _Maybe its because he's compensating for something. _Alex laughed at the thought, causing Clementine to look up at him with a questioning look from her coloring. Alex just shook his head with a smile on his face. Clem seemed to understand and smiled back before returning back to her artwork.

_And then there's Clem and Duck, _Alex thought, watching them color for a few moments._ Maybe its because their kids, but when I'm around them, I feel like the world might one day be okay. Even though I sometimes want to smack Duck, both he and Clem always try to include me in whatever they're doing. It might be just because I'm the closest in age to them, but I feel like I should protect them. Maybe its because Clementine reminds me so much of Rachel, but I know, as long as I'm a part of this group, I will do everything in my power to protect them._

Suddenly, a rustling sound came from the woods. Alex's head shot up from watching the kids and focused on the woods. He slowly raised the gun, giving a loud short whistle in the process. Everyone stopped what they were doing and crouched down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Carley pull out her gun and Lilly, hurrying out of her room and heading toward the fence, doing the same. Alex raised the sight to eyes and lined up a shot toward the rustling, prepared to shoot anything that wasn't friendly.

Just as the tension was about to become unbearable, Lee walked out. Alex eased slightly off the gun, but was still able to shoot if need be.

_And then there's Lee, _he thought, watching as Lee waved at him, before heading toward the gate, closely followed by Mark and Kenny. _The man murdered my uncle….he doesn't know that I know and for now, I want to keep it that way. I just don't know if anyone else knows. They need to know about him, but, how can I tell them without telling them myself?_ Alex watched as Clem ran up to Lee. Lee, seeing her coming, picked her up and swung her around, before giving her a big hug. _But he's such a big part of this group and helps so many people….and what would Clementine think if she knew? God, this sucks._

"Everything been alright up there, Alex?"

Alex jumped. Mark had managed to climb the RV and sit down next to him, without him realizing it. _Definitely need to remember to pay more attention to my surroundings._

"Yeah," Alex replied, trying to make it look like he knew that Mark had been there all along, "the only problem we had was me having to try and block out Larry's constant complaining about something."

Mark laughed. " Yeah, well, we all have to suffer that."

Alex watched as Kenny went over to Katjaa and Duck and started talking to them about something. Lee and Carley did the same, while Larry disappeared to who knows where. Most likely, to go see his daughter.

"Did you guys manage to catch anything?" Alex asked, as he felt his stomach ask the same question.

Mark's smile disappeared. "Just a rabbit, and it's barely big enough to feed Clem. If we don't find some food soon," he continued, looking at the rest of the group, "we probably will have to leave the Motor Inn."

_So Kenny and I aren't the only ones thinking about that.….maybe we should try and start talking to Lilly about it. _

"Help! Please, someone help me!"

Both Alex and Mark were pulled out of their thoughts to see a kid running out of the woods, followed by a group of biters.

"Kenny! Mark! Come on!" Lee called, as he grabbed his axe and ran to the gate. "Alex!"

Alex had gotten up, and was about to start blowing their brains out, but stopped and looked at Lee.

"Don't shoot unless we need help!" With that, Lee charged out the gate and began to reduce the number of biters. Mark and Kenny soon followed suit, and Carley stood nearby with her pistol, ready to shoot if need be as well. The kid had reached the fence and was pressed up against it as far as he could.

_Looks like I won't have to waste any bullets, _Alex thought, watching as bodies of the biters fall to the ground._ Maybe this will be alright- _"Shit!"

Alex turned to see a smaller group of walkers stumbled out of the woods, heading straight the guys, who were still a little preoccupied by the previous group.

"Carley, watch out!" Alex shouted. She turned and saw the oncoming group. With no hesitation, she began picking them off.

The sudden sound of gunfire made Lee pause for a moment, allowing a biter to pull Lee down. Alex turned and saw that it had managed to pull it self on top of him and was trying to take a chunk out of his face as Lee barely held him off with his weapon.

Everything seemed to slow down as Alex raised his gun and aimed it at the biter's head, but stopped before pulling the trigger. _I could just let him die, _he thought._ Say I didn't have time to stop it, that I didn't see it in time, before it killed him. Get revenge for killing my uncle….but, would my uncle, or for that matter, my dad would have wanted that? He wasn't the greatest man, and had relations with many, many different women, but would he want me to try and get revenge? To do the exact same crime as which this man did?_

Alex pulled the trigger, watching the biter's body go limp, as its brains, skull, and blood, covered Lee. Most of the biters were dead now, and as Lee slowly picked himself up, Mark and Kenny finished off the rest of them.

Lee looked up at Alex and gave him a wave, before heading over to Carley, who was trying to help the kid inside the gate. Alex watched the blood covered procession head back inside before sitting back down.

_Did I make the right choice? _Alex looked around to see most of the adults heading over toward the truck, where the kid was sitting, apparently telling them how he got there, how he was, etc. Alex turned and saw Clem standing next to Duck. Duck seemed only interested in going to see the new person, but Clementine, she was looking at Alex with a big smile on her face, somehow telling him, that she knew what he did to save Lee. Alex smiled back.

To him, that was all he needed to know about whether he made the right choice.


	4. New Kid

Well, here is chapter 4. Sorry that it took so long but school has been kicking my butt. But oh well, here it is...

Please remember to review, fav, follow, etc. If you have any advice to make it better, don't hesitate to either PM me or put it in a review.

Also, I don't own the Walking Dead. Only Alex

* * *

Alex laid the rifle down and quickly slid down the ladder, before he headed toward the rest of the group, who had started moving toward the kid they had just saved. Katjaa had laid him down in the back of the truck and appeared to be checking him for injuries, while Lee and Mark were cleaning themselves up. Carley was distracting the kids, keeping them away from the survivor, just in case, while Larry was shutting the gate and making sure it was shut. Kenny, who was cleaning himself up as well, had started arguing with Lilly about the kid.

"We couldn't just let him die out there!" Kenny shouted, facing Lilly, looking pretty pissed.

"He will just be another mouth to feed. We can barely feed ourselves, let alone every stray that wanders up to us!" Lilly retorted, looking just as pissed as Kenny.

_Guess I now know what Lilly thinks of me, _Alex thought, as he walked up beside Kenny.

"Well, hopefully he can managed to pull his keep. After all," Alex said sarcastically, glaring at Lilly angrily, "that just what the last stray the group brought in did."

Lilly, realizing he had heard what she said, gave him a look that was entirely unapologetic and somehow also managed to convey the message of 'keep your mouth shut', which just making Alex even madder.

"How dare you talk my daughter that way!" Larry bellowed, storming past his daughter to stand in front of Alex and Kenny. "My daughter busts her ass to make sure this group keeps functioning and you pieces of crap question everything she does! And she's right," he continued, glaring at Alex specifically, "we should just throw that stray out, just like what we should have done with the last one."

Without thinking, Alex punched Larry on his nose, enjoying the feel of it crunching beneath his fist. Larry to staggered a few steps back, before attempting to charge forward, but was stopped by Lilly and Mark, who had come over during Larry's tirade, grabbing a hold of him. Kenny did the same to Alex, who kept trying to get to Larry, to hurt him anyway he could.

"Enough!" Lee shouted as walked over and put himself between Larry and Alex. "We need to work together, not fight amongst ourselves. If we keep this up, we won't make it. Alex," he said, looking at Alex with an understanding look about what just happened, "are you done now?"

"Yeah," Alex replied, as Kenny and Carley let him go, "I'm good."

Larry glared at Lee and looked like he was about to say something, but Lilly whispered something in his ear, and he stopped. Shaking off Lilly and Mark, he sulked off toward his room. _Probably going to nurse his wound, _Alex thought, glaring at Larry's back as he stomped away, _and complain about it for another two weeks._

Lilly glared at Alex and Kenny. "I hope you're happy now," she said, before hurrying after her father. Mark looked he was about to go after her, but instead headed toward the RV, muttering something about keeping watch.

Lee sighed, watching Larry and Lilly storm off, before turning to Alex. Giving him a sad, small smile, he heading off toward Carley, who had gone back to the second floor of the motel and was reloading her gun.

"Damn kid, that was quite a punch. Lucky you beat me to it." Alex turned to see Kenny, with a big old grin underneath his mustache. "If it had me, well, we probably would be havin to deal with more than a broken nose ."

Alex gave Kenny a smile back. "Yeah," Alex said, jokingly, "but for who?"

"Hey now, Kenny replied with a laugh. "Well, if you excuse me, I'm gonna go see how Duck is doin." Kenny turned, and headed off to where Clem and Duck were sitting by the RV. _I hope the kids didn't see that, _Alex thought, watching Kenny go over and ruffle Ducks hair. _It probably wouldn't have bothered Duck much, but with Clem, who knows?_

Alex started walking toward his room, figuring he could grab a few hours of sleep before Lilly divided out the rations. _Not like I will get any after that, but who knows, I might just get lucky._

"Alex, would you come here for a moment?" Alex glanced over to see Katjaa beckoning him over.

Alex sighed and headed over toward Katjaa, who was standing by the truck, continuing to check over the kid. _She must have been doing this the whole time that argument went on. Talk about committed. Either that, or she really just didn't want to be apart of it._

"How's he doing?" Alex walked beside the truck and looked down on the kid. _Well, guess I can't really think of him as a kid. _The "kid" looked to be in high school, at least according to the letter jacket he was wearing.

"Well," Katjaa said, wiping her hands on a towel she grabbed, "from what I can tell, he appears to be alright. He passed out after we brought him in, but since I couldn't find and bites or wounds, I think it might have just been from shock. Then again, he could have a serious medical problem. I just don't know." She looked down at him, looking as if she was trying to figure out what to do.

"All I can do now is hope he is alright. I'm used to dogs and cats, not people. Even If I had the right equipment, there would only be so much I could tell. It makes me feel just so useless sometimes."

Alex looked at her and couldn't think of anything to say that would make her feel better.

"So, um, what do you need me to do?" Alex asked, trying to change the subject and get her mind off of that depressing stuff.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Katjaa replied, placing the towel under the boy's head. "Would you mind watching him while I go get some supplies to help make his stay, however long it is, comfortable?"

"Sure, I can do that."

"Thanks Alex. I appreciate it." And with that, she turned and headed toward the RV, where most of the medicine was located. _Even if Katjaa isn't a real doctor, I'm glad that we have someone with medical training, even if its for animals instead of humans, _he thought, watching Katjaa pause for a moment to talk to Kenny and give Duck a hug.

Alex moved and sat on the back of the back of the truck, fairly sure that the kid was out, when a hand suddenly grabbed Alex's shoulder. With a yell, he quickly threw it off, jumped up, and turned to see the "kid" was now awake.

"Don't do that!" Alex shouted, anger replacing the fear he had just felt. "If I had a gun on me, you wouldn't be moving anymore.

"I'm sorry." the kid stammered, looking slightly taken aback about how Alex had reacted.

"Geez," Alex continued, staring at the him, trying to get his heartbeat to slow down, "what if you had been a biter?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." The kid started looking around, looking as if he was trying to figure out where he was.

"Well, you should have." Alex sighed, forcing down the last of the anger. "Just remember that for next time. _I probably need to take it easy on this guy, _Alex thought, watching the kid take in his surroundings. _I don't know what he's gone through, and if it's anything like what I went through, he probably could someone to talk to, or at the very least, to think that someone is on his side, depending on how long he stays here. _So, kid…"

"Ben. My name is Ben and how come you're calling me a kid?" the kid, Ben, turning his gaze from the Motel Inn to Alex, studying him for a moment before lowering gaze down to the ground. "You look about my age."

"I didn't know your name and kid sounds a lot better than boy." Alex could feel his frustration rising, but fought to keep it down. "My name is Alex, thanks for asking."

"Well, my name is Ben. So now you know…" Something in his voice made made Alex look at him closely. _He's a walking toothpick...how has he survived so long?_

"So, how have you survived so long?" Alex asked, as he sat back down next to him. Ben looked up at him, sadness covering his face.

"Well, at first it was just luck...I was with my high school band when, well, all this happened. We were visiting another high school for a playoff football, so we decided to stay at the school, waiting for it to all blowover. After a month, the other school decided to try and get back home, so they took the buses one night." A look of horror went across Ben's face. "We didn't know what happened to them until zombies that used to be students started to wander back up to the school."

"Over the course of the next two months, we lost so many people," Ben continued, his eyes glazed over in memory of what happened. "Most of the girls died when one of the cheerleaders committed suicide and subsequently, reanimated. We found out the next morning when the screams began. There was so much blood..." Ben shuddered at the horror of the memory. "It was then we found out that when someone died, they came back as a zombie."

It wasn't long after that, the school was attacked and overrun by bandits." A look of anger went across Alex's face. "We fought as long as we could, but we had to escape in the chaos. I don't know what happened to the others, but only me, my friend Travis, and my music teacher, Mr. Parker, managed to escape together."

"Were they from Save-Lots?"

Ben, face now covered in tears, looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Were the bandits that attacked you, from Save-Lots?" Alex asked, tersely, making sure that each word was heard, loud and clear.

"Yeah, I think so," Ben replied, looking like he was trying to remember, "but I'm not sure. It happened so fast."

Alex's face contorted with rage. _That means that they could be the same bandits that attacked my group are nearby. I thought I went farther than that, but if it is them, I wonder if that means the cannibals are nearby as well..._

Ben continued, oblivious to Alex's anger. "We escaped into the woods, where we survived for a few days. It was this morning, that due to the lack of food, Mr. Parker stepped in a bear trap. Somehow, he managed to keep from screaming. Travis and I thought about yelling or ever looking for help, but we all agreed that it was safer if we tried to solve the problem ourselves. Even after we heard a gunshot, we kept quiet, for fear of it being the bandits." _I wonder if that was our hunting party they heard..._Alex thought. _If only if they had made some sound, Lee or Kenny might have heard them and helped._

Tears kept streaming down Ben's face as all the emotions he had just felt came flooding back. "No matter what we tried, the trap wouldn't open and despite our best efforts, Mr. Parker died from losing so much blood. Travis refused to leave him, believing that he could save him. So, when Mr. Parker came back, it tore a chunk of Travis' leg off. Travis panicked and started screaming, causing any zombie around to come and head toward us. I tried to calm him down, but he just kept freaking out worse, and worse, and didn't see the zombie behind him."

A look of shame went across Ben's tear-covered face. "I froze. I might have been able to save him...it was like I wanted to help, but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't move. As they took him down and started tearing into him, I took off running. I just kept running, and running, until I managed to find you guys…"

Alex sat there, the anger of hearing about the bandits slowly diminishing over the pity he felt for Ben. _He's like me...he's lost everything. While I had a week to cope with my loss, he lost the last people close to him, that he knew were alive, just today. Wow… _Ben continued to sob and Alex let him, understanding what he went through. As Ben's tears started to slow, Alex decided to try and help him.

"Look, Ben...I can't promise you that everything is going to be all right. I can understand what has happened to you, but to be honest, its only going to get worse." Ben looked up, surprise and fear covering his face. "I'm not going to feed you crap about how the world is going to be fixed or how the military is going to come swooping in and save us. It is up to us to keep ourselves alive." Alex looked at Ben, hoping he grasped the seriousness of what he was saying. "I was the last survivor that this group brought in and while most people have accepted me now, there are still some that hold resentment. Just know that I will try and keep you alive, but only if you don't give up like that girl did, and", Alex continued, making sure he would understand what he was saying, "if you don't freeze up on me."

Ben looked down, shame written on his face. "I will try not to.."

"Good," Alex continued, as he stood up and turned back to Ben. Now, I have to get the…," Alex paused for a moment, trying to figure out what to say,"leaders of the group. They will want to meet you. And don't worry," he continued, in response to the look of fear that went across Ben's face," if you're honest like you were with me, you will be fine."

"Okay. Thanks Alex." Ben stretched out his hand and Alex promptly took it.

"No problem. Just don't freak on them." With a friendly smile, Alex turned and headed toward Kenny, who was relaxing on the couch in the middle of the parking lot. _I'm not sure about Ben...he seems nice but I'm not sure how helpful he will really be. But hopefully he will follow my advice and we will be able to help one another...hopefully._


	5. Time to Hunt

So, here is the next chapter. For some reason, this one came to me very quickly so here it is.

Also, thanks to the 4 people who have reviewed. It makes me feel better to know that some people appreciate it.

Please don't forget to review, fav, follow, whatever you want to do. Remember, this is my first fanfic, so any words of wisdom you can offer, it would help greatly.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead, just Alex.

* * *

"Alex, are you sure about this?" Ben complained, messing with the rifle in his hands.

Alex sighed as he bent down to reset an empty trap, the fifth one so far. This was the fifth time he had been asked the same question in the last two hours.

"Yes Ben, I'm sure about this."

When everyone first met Ben, everyone seemed to like him...well, everyone except Lilly and Larry. But two days later, things had gone from bad to worse. Food had reached an all time low, and even with the usual disagreements, everyone was getting on everyone elses nerves more than usual. Arguments about trivial things seemed to happened occur every few minutes, and Ben, seemed to be getting yelled at most of the time. Alex wasn't sure if it was mainly because he was the new guy, or even in the last two days, he had seemed to screw up more times than anyone else, but Alex decided the best way to keep his word to Ben about helping him, was to get him out of the Motor Inn for a little while. So, after enough annoying and finally getting the go ahead from Lilly for a hunting trip, he and Ben set out about mid morning. That was three hours ago, and after the first hour, Alex had wished he had left Ben behind. _But I need him, _Alex thought, as they stopped to check another trap to find it, once again, empty. _He's the only other one, besides me, who knows what they look like._

"If the bandits that attacked your group are the same that attacked my last group, we should figure out figure out where they are...to make sure our group doesn't go near that area," Alex continued, getting up, wiping the dirt from his hands, before continuing on, heading for the next trap. Ben quickly followed.

"Besides, there's a good chance we won't find anyone, but if we do, then we can be prepared if they show up. Sound good?"

"Yeah, but...is that all you want to do?" Alex looked over his shoulder at Ben, who was looking at him questioningly. "I mean, you seem to be pretty set on finding these bandits…"

Alex turned his head back, so Ben wouldn't be able to see his face. "I'm just looking out for the group, that's all. All we are going to do is see if we can find the bandits, mark their location and head back. That's all," he lied, hoping Ben couldn't tell. _More like figure out their location, head back, then later return and make sure that they can't do what they did to Rachel ever again._

"Johnny, did you grab the extra clips?"

"Naw, man, I told Nate to grab 'em"

_ I know those voices. _The voices had come out of nowhere, but sounded like they were ahead of Alex and Ben. Not wanting to be seen, Alex crouched down, drew his pistol from his pants, and looked around. His sight landed on Ben and saw that he was still standing, looking around like an idiot. Alex sighed, before grabbing him, and pulling him down beside him. Ben looked he was about to say something, so Alex motioned him to be silent, before moving behind some nearby bushes. Ben quickly followed.

"But I told you to grab them!"

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to!"

Alex lifted his head and saw two guys standing in a clearing, arguing. One was holding a shotgun, the other a crossbow. Alex felt his finger slowly moving toward the trigger when he saw that both of them wore Save-Lots vests. _Its them...the ones that killed my group and raped Rachel, _Alex thought, as hatred he felt toward them came flooding back. _I should just kill them now. Shoot both of them before they realized what happened...but, then I wouldn't be able to figure out where the rest of them, to make them suffer as well. _It took all his self-control not to pull that trigger.

"You idiot, Nate didn't even come with us!" The one with the shotgun shouted at the other guy.

"It's not my fault you told Nate to say back at camp, you asshole!" The other one, John, shouted back.

"We don't have time for this; we need to get back to camp before Jake gets pissed." Shotgun guy said, as he turned and started walking back toward the woods, on the opposite side of the clearing from where Alex and Ben were hiding.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you. Come back here!" John shouted, as he took after shotgun guy.

Alex waited until both of them had reached the other side of the clearing and entered the woods. "Alright, Ben, let's go before…" He looked to where Ben had been crouching, only to see him hurrying back into the woods, opposite of where the guys went.

Alex crouched there, dumbfounded. _He ditched me...why the hell would he do that? Now what do I? Do I go after the people who raped my friend? Or, go after the person who I said I would help try and stay alive?_

"Fuck!" Alex said to himself, as he got up, holstered his gun, and took off after Ben. It took him a few minutes before he found Ben, sitting under a tree, hugging the rifle, as if it was the only thing keeping him from crying. Alex walked over over till he stood right in front of him.

"Ben, you can't just run off like that. I mean, what were you thinking? I thought we agreed that we would try and track the bandits?"

Ben looked up Alex. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't handle the thought of having to deal with them."

"Why not?" Alex asked, as he sat down next to Ben. "You told me that those bandits attacked your group and killed basically everyone? Don't you want revenge?"

"Yeah, but, I'm not sure if everyone got killed." Ben looked at Alex, with a look of regret and anger. Alex looked at him questioningly. "When the bandits attacked the school, whoever they were, I heard them mentioning something about capturing the girls and well…I don't know if they managed to do it, but if they do have any of my classmates, I want to go after them."

"Then why didn't you want to trail them to their camp?"

"Because," Ben continued, "what if they don't have anyone there? What if they accidentally killed everyone and no one's left? That would mean that I have no one left...I don't know what happened to my family, and if there is the slight chance that someone from my school could still be alive, I want to hold onto that hope…"

"I think I understand," Alex started. "I went through something like you did."

He then told of what had happened when the apocalypse occurred. From the loss of his group to the death of his dad to the loss of Rachel, he told every gruesome detail, to try and help Ben understand that he really did understand what he was going through. Even though some of what he told had happened months ago, it still was difficult for Alex to tell it, but he knew that Ben needed to hear it. He did refrain from telling about Lee killing his uncle and the Alex's forgiveness of him. _Lee will tell the group when he feels like it._ Ben sat there in silence, taking it all in.

"You see now Ben," Alex finished, "that's why I wanted to track them. So I could make sure that they never did that to anyone ever again."

"I didn't know it meant that much to you," Ben exclaimed. "Maybe we can still find them…"

"No, its too late for that," Alex said as he got up and stretched. "We've been gone from camp long enough. Besides," he continued, as he helped Ben up, "we can always go 'hunting' again soon."

They headed back toward camp, each caught up in their own thoughts. _Eventually, I will get them and make them pay, Alex thought as they drew nearer to the camp. And then, I can go find the men who killed my father._

When they finally reached the road by the Motor Inn, it was late afternoon. Alex and Ben, both tired and exhausted, barely paid any attention as they opened the gate and went inside. As they walked in, Alex stopped, realizing how empty it was. Ben continued on, oblivious as ever, but Alex slowly drew out his gun and began to look around.

Nothing was out of the ordinary, except for the fact that Alex could see no one. Supplies were still lying around, and it didn't look as if a fight occurred. Ben went and sat in one of the chairs. Alex was about to call him over when he heard a voice.

"Oh, there you are!"

Alex turned quickly to see Carley coming around the RV, with a covered basket in her hands. He relaxed, holstered the pistol, and headed toward her. Ben, seeing Carley, quickly got up and headed over towards Alex and her.

"What took you guys so long?" Carley said, as she stopped in front of Alex. "We thought you would be back hours ago."

"Yeah, sorry. Some things came up and it took us longer than expected," Alex said, as Ben walked up. Carley waited for a moment, seeing if he would explain. When he didn't, she shrugged.

"Well, glad you guys came back in one piece. And, I see you didn't manage to find anything?" The boys both shook their heads. "Luckily, we don't need it!"

Alex looked at her in surprise. _Six hours ago, and we were facing the threat of starvation. Now, we're being told that it's ok that we didn't find any food. What happened?_

"Soon after you guys left, two men showed up and offered us to make us a deal: trade our gas for food," Carley continued, grinning at Alex's face of surprise. "Even though they seemed nice, naturally, we thought it was a trick, so Mark, Lee, and I went with them to check out where they lived. On the way there, we came across two bandits. They didn't see us, luckily, and they ended up killing one another." _Wonder if that they were the same that we saw earlier? "_We continued on and the place they got all the food from, it turned out to be a dairy!"

Alex felt his blood freeze. _No, it can't be them...can it?_

"To prove they were telling the truth, their mother came out and gave us some homemade biscuits. Here, we saved some for you guys when you got back." Carley opened the basket to reveal five biscuits sitting there. Ben gasped before stuffing his face, but Alex stood there in shock, as the smell of the biscuits made memories came flooding back.

"Are their names the St. Johns?" Alex was shaking with anger, barely able to contain it.

"Well, yeah it was,"Carley answered, surprised, "how do you know that?"

"We have to go!" Alex said, as he took off at run toward the RV.

"Wait, why?" Carley said. She handed the basket to Ben, who continued to enjoy the biscuits, as she hurried after Alex.

"Because our group is in trouble!" Alex made it inside and started opening up cabinets, grabbing any supplies and ammunition he thought they would need.

"Alex, stop for a moment!" She shouted as she came inside and saw what he was doing.

Alex stopped for a moment, before continuing to pack. Carley grabbed him, spun him around, and stared into his eyes.

"Tell me what's going on."

Alex stared back. "The St. John's are the one's that murdered and ate most of my last group, including my father." Carley gasped and took a step back, allowing Alex to turn from her and continue to pack. "And that's exactly what they have planned for our group if we don't hurry over and stop them. Do you remember where it is?"

Carley, overcoming the shock, nodded. "Yeah, I do. Let's go."

They hurried out of the RV to find Ben, eating the last biscuits. He started to stammer an apology, but Alex cut him off.

"I don't care if you ate all of those goddamn biscuit; just stay put and guard the Inn. We will be back shortly."

Alex and Carley hurried to gate and headed out, with Carley in the lead and Alex following. _We will stop them and make sure they don't eat any of our group. Because, this time,_ Alex thought, as he pulled out his pistol and cocked it, _they won't live to get the chance._

* * *

If you have made it this far, congrats. It makes me feel better to that some people have stuck with this fanfic so far. Also, I'm ending this fanfic at the end of the episode Starved For Help, and I can't decide if I want to continue to the next episode, or jump to Season 2. I'm going to set up a poll, so if you have actually kept up with this, please vote.

Thanks for everything!


	6. Breakout

Here is chapter 6. I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review it, and also to those who have read it. For being my first fanfic, its going better than I expected.

Don't forget to review, follow, fav, etc. Any words of wisdom your willing to share, don't hesitate to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead. Only Alex belongs to me.

PS: Don't forget to vote in my poll. I need to decide soon, and depending on how it goes, will decide what I do

* * *

Alex and Carley hurried through the woods, hoping they would reach the dairy in time to find the rest of their group still alive. Carley led the way, having remembered the path that she had taken earlier that day. Alex followed closely behind, praying that they wouldn't be too late.

_I couldn't save my group, but like hell am I going to let this one die as well,_ he thought, as he leaped over a fallen tree. _This time, it will be different._

"How much farther?" he asked.

"Not much," Carley called back. "It took us about two hours getting there walking, so we should be there...right about...now." Carley quickly skidded to a stop, and Alex, so focused on his plan for revenge, ran into her. As he was about to ask what was going on, he saw why they had stopped.

In front of them, stood a fence, the wires humming with electrical energy. Even a few feet away, Alex could feel the electricity causing the hairs on his arms to stand on end. For about ten feet on their side of it, most of the trees had been cleared away. On the other, all that could be seen was fields and fields of wheat.

"I must have made a wrong turn somewhere," Carley said, as she walked up to the fence and look down it. "I don't know how far off or which way the entrance is. We could go looking for a gate or something…"

"We don't want the entrance, Alex replied, looking around. Carley turned toward him, with a look of questioning. "And it would take too long to go find a gate. We just need to figure out a way to get over the fence…"

Looking around, he couldn't see anything that would help them get over the fence. _We can't climb it, there are no trees close enough to jump over it, and it would take way too long to find a gate. There's got to be a way..._

Suddenly, moan came from behind them. Carley and Alex turned around to see a biter coming out of the woods, wandering around, having not seen them yet. Carley walked up beside Alex and moved to pull out her gun, but he put out his arm, motioning her to stop.

"I have an idea." He leaned over and told her the plan, making sure that every detail was told. Carley listened, with a look of concern on her face, and after a moment, she nodded.

"It's risky, but its our best chance." She moved to take her position to the side as Alex studied the zombie.

It was one that had turned recently, because it was still in pretty good condition. It was wearing a letter jacket, not unlike Ben's, but this one was red, instead of blue. _Wonder if this guy was from the other school…_

Alex whistled at the creature. It turned and when it saw him, it let out another moan and started hurrying toward him. He waited until the zombie was right in front of him, and started backing up. He knew it wasn't the brightest idea to walk backwards, but was the only way he could make sure he kept the creature far enough away so it wouldn't grab him. As he continued back, the creature started getting more frantic, stretching it arms out trying to get him. Looking over its shoulder, he saw that Carley had snuck up behind it and was following, quickly closing the gap. She nodded, and he knew it was time.

Alex lept to the side, as Carley ran up and pushed the walker as hard as she could. It fell forward into the fence, pulling a section of it down. As it struggled to get up, it got more and more tangled in the wires, while continuing to fry with the amount of electricity flowing through it.

Carley walked up to look at it, but quickly turned away, as smell of it cooking got to her. Alex stood there, watching as it started to blacken and its movements started slowing down. Even though he felt bad for the person that the zombie used to be, he wasn't willing to shoot it and put it out of its misery. _I'm going to need all the ammo I've got for the St. Johns, _he thought as the zombie twitched one final time, and laid still.

"Come on, we need to keep moving," He said, as he gingerly stepped on the wire on the ground, and when he felt no shock, he hurried across. Carley quickly followed, making sure to avoid the crispy walker.

They hurried through the wheat field, changing rows every couple of steps, just in case anyone was watching them. Row after row of wheat went by, until suddenly, they head reached the end of the field. Alex crouched, took a quick look, to see if anyone was around, and when he didn't, he took a step out of the wheat, to get a better look.

In front of them, stood the side of the red barn, causing Alex to shiver at the memory of being trapped inside there, hoping for a rescue. Off toward the right, he could see the two-story house where the St. Johns lived. The lights were on, and it looked as if people moving around inside.

"Alex." Alex turned to see Carley, with a determined look on her face. "We're going to need to hurry. It looks as if a storm's coming."

Alex glanced up to see that she was right. Dark clouds had began to cover the sun and the wind began to pick up, whistling through the trees. _We need to hurry, but a storm could provide us cover for a surprise attack, if need be._

As Alex was about to discuss with Carley about what they were going to do, the door to the house flew open. Carley and Alex quickly slipped back into the wheat, to watch what was going on.

Out came their most of their group, being marched at gunpoint by the Andy and Danny St. John. Alex felt his blood boil, remembering their twisted laughter as they cut his dad's arm off and dragged him away. Alex shook his head, trying to get rid of the memory...for the time being. _Right now is the time for a steady head, not a killing machine._

"Alex, do you see Lee?" Carley whispered, with a look of worry on her face as they watched Motor Inn group be marched toward the barn.

"No, but I don't see Katjaa, Duck, or Mark either…" The group had been forced inside the barn now, probably being taken to the meat locker, where Alex and Rachel had been held before. Andy continued with the group inside as Danny, went back inside the house the house. A few minutes later, he came out, dragging Lee by his legs.

Carley gasped, and moved to save him, but Alex grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"We can't save him right now!" he whispered, watching as Lee was drug into the barn. "If we do, there is a chance that he could be killed in the crossfire. And, if we make too much noise, we don't know what Andy and their mom, will do to the rest of our group."

Carley looked as if she was about to argue, but decided against it. A few minutes later, Andy and Danny came out, looking smug.

"Which one should be next, after we finish him off?" Danny asked, looking off toward the oncoming storm

"Maybe Lee…he's the smartest of the group, and he needs to be taken care off." Andy replied, glancing back toward the barn.

"Yeah, but he will last a while. We should eat one of the little ones. As you know, they don't last as long." Danny said, grinning widely.

"No, they do not," Andy agreed, "but we can't eat the boy yet. He's the only thing keeping the vet bitch focused on saving."

_Good, both Duck and Katjaa are still alive. But what about Mark… _

"Alright, we will eat the girl next. Besides, you how I've always loved youngins." Danny laughed, making Alex clench his fists in rage, forcing himself to remain where he was and not try to kill them both right there and then.

"I know you do. Now, come on. We still have time to eat dinner. And we don't want Mark ti get cold, now do we?" They both laughed at that as they headed inside the house.

Alex could see the look of horror on Carley's face, and he knew that there was something similar on his. _No… not Mark._

"Come on," Alex started, trying to shake the thought of Mark being devoured, "now's our chance to go save our group." Carley nodded her agreement, the look of sheer horror slowly diminishing as it was replaced by one of determinedness.

Keeping an eye on the house, Alex sprinted toward the barn, with Carley close behind. Luckily, no saw them, and they made it safely in the barn. Alex let out the breath that he didn't realize that he had been holding and turned to Carley, seeing her pull out her gun.

"I'll guard the door," Carley said, as she took position to the side of it, so she would be able to see someone coming in, but they couldn't see her.

"Alright, I'm going to get the group." He hurried through the barn, passing all the stalls and reaching the door at the back. Luckily, the St. Johns brothers had left it unlocked, but Alex paused before opening the door, remembering what was on the other side. Mentally trying to brace himself, he slowly opened the door, and reeled back in horror.

In front of him, lay the room where his father had his arm cut off and it was just as bad as Alex remembered it. Everywhere Alex looked, blood seemed to be there. Instruments used for the removal of flesh hung from the walls alongside jars filled with what looked like organs. On the right, stood the giant metal box, where he and Rachel had been trapped last time.

Alex forced himself to focus on the door as he began to make his way over to it. As he tried to step around the puddles of blood on the floor, thoughts of all the people that the blood could have belonged to, hurried Alex to the door, hoping to find everything alright. He grabbed the handle and threw it open.

"Alex!" Alex braced himself for an attack, but it was only Clementine, charging him to give him hug. He broke out into a smile, bent down, and gave her a hug back. _Thank God she's alright._

As they broke apart, Clementine's happy face quickly turned worried.

"Lee still hasn't woken up." Alex glanced over to see that Lee was leaning up against the wall. Lilly was checking on him as Kenny and Larry were arguing about what they should do.

"We need to go save them! My family is in danger!" Kenny was practically throwing himself at the door, trying to get past Larry, who was standing his ground,

"But my daughter isn't! If you go, you will put her in danger, and I won't allow that!" Larry responded by throwing Kenny to the ground and standing over him. "You're not going anywhere."

Dad, let him go," Lilly responded, causing Kenny, Larry, and Alex to look at her in surprise. "If it was me who was trapped in there, you would be trying to save me, no matter what."

"But..." Larry started, looking dumbfounded at what to say.

"Look Larry, we can still save them," said Alex, getting up,heading over to the rest of the group, and helping Kenny up. Larry glared at him, but Alex continue before he had a chance to interupt him. "And, keep your daughter safe. Lilly will stay here and guard Clem and Lee, while you, Kenny, Carley and me go save Katjaa and Duck."

"Don't forget about Mark," Clem said, as she went over to Lee to check on him, incase he woke up. "He was still alive, last time we saw him."

"And Mark," Alex finished, more to help reassure Clem than anything else. _If he's still alive, I will save him._

"Don't stick me on babysitting duty!" Lilly jumped up and shouted at them. "You know I can help!"

"Lilly, I know you can help," Larry began to say, walking over and pulling her into a hug, "and that you would be a great help, but I can't lose you. If you died, I don't think I could continue on. At least, with you in here," he looked around, making sure it was safe, "you will stay safe, and, you can protect people who are unable to protect themselves.

Everyone stood there speechless. It was the first time that Alex had ever heard Larry say something so nice, so sincere, he couldn't think of anything to say. Apparently, no one else had ever heard him say something so nice either, including Lilly, who just simply nodded. Larry smiled and then turned, to see that everyone was staring at him.

"What the hell are you assholes staring at?! We've got people to save!" Larry hustled out of the room. After a moment of trying to process what happened, Kenny and Alex hurried after him.

As they passed through the butcher room, Kenny paused to grab what appeared to be a bloody sickle, before following after Alex. As they passed by the stalls, a bolt of lightning flashed in the doorway, illuminating everthing in a bright, white light, followed by a massive clap of thunder, shaking the building. Outside, rain began pouring down, making it difficult to see anything.

Alex reached the doorway and smiled, not one of joy, but one of revenge. _Good_, he thought, as he watched the rain pore down, _they won't know what hit them._


	7. Turning Point

Here is the next chapter of We Will Survive. I hope you enjoy it, but please do remember, this is my first fanfic, so, don't judge too harshly. Also, this one is a little longer than my other ones, but I couldn't find a good stopping point.

Please do review, fav, follow, etc. Any words of advice/criticism would be helpful.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead. Only Alex belongs to me.

* * *

"Alright, so whats the plan?" Carley asked, attempting to keep look out, but finding it very difficult through the downpour.

"We go in, kill those bastards, and save my family!" Kenny replied, looking like he was about to go charging out there.

"Think asshole!" Larry retorted, standing in the way off the door, so Kenny couldn't go, even if he wanted to. "If we do that, there's the chance that we might might hit your family, or worse, those bastards kill one of them."

"Fine, then what do we do?" Kenny asked impatiently, pacing in angerly.

"We need to be smart about this," Alex answered, thinking about what needed to be done. "Right now, all of them are in the house, along with Mark, Katjaa, and Duck. That means, if we go charging in, we could get one of them seriously injured. What we need to do, is to either split them up, or have one person on each one of them, with one person as backup."

"Guys, I don't mean to rush you, but I think someone's coming!" Carley whispered, taking cover by the side of the door. Alex and Larry headed toward the other side, while Kenny backtracked to a stall, and hid within it. Alex peaked out around the corner, but couldn't see through the torrents of rain coming down. Suddenly, a lightening bolt lit up the sky, and for a moment, Alex could see everything. He quickly pulled back from the edge, after seeing that Danny was heading toward the barn, staggering through the rain and wind. Alex motioned to Carley that someone was indeed coming and to stay quiet.

What seemed like an eternity later, Danny came stumbling, muttering something about why the rain hated him. Luckily, he didn't notice the group on either side of the door, and started heading toward the meat locker. Larry began to follow him, trying to be as sneaky as possible, while both Alex and Carley trained their guns on Danny. Just as Larry was about to grab Danny, he whirled around, pulling his gun out and pointing it at Larry's head. Larry froze, as did Alex and Carley.

"Well, well, well. Looks as if we got a Mexican stand off goin on here," Danny said, backing up to keep out of range of Larry's arms and making sure that Larry was in the way of both Alex and Carley, making it impossible to shoot at him without the possibility of hitting Larry. "So, you guys thought that you'd break in here, and steal our meals right from under our noses? Sorry to disappoint, but looks as if you will be joining them." Danny glanced over at Alex, studying him for a moment. "Do I know you from somewhere? The bitch I know, but you...I can't place you."

"Really? You don't remember me?" Alex felt the anger and hurt rising up inside, but instead of trying to repress it as usual, he let it flow freely. "Well, maybe I can jog your memory. My dad sacrificed himself to save me and my friend. Even after you cut off his arm, he still managed save us."

"Oh, that's right. You're that asshole's son, the one that got away," Danny said, looking at Alex in a new light, "After you escaped, we made sure you dad wouldn't help anyone again and he was delicious. Momma sure knows how to cook 'em." Alex felt the rage starting to take a hold of him, as he tried to keep from doing something stupid. "But where's your friend? Did she not make it?" Alex let slip a flash of regret and sorrow cross his face. Danny broke into an evil smile as he caught it. "Ahhh, that's too bad. She looked good enough to eat."

Danny burst out laughing, caught up in his own witty humor, as Alex, unable to control himself any more, charged at him. He didn't not even thinking about shooting him, only about hurting the man in front of him. Danny, still laughing, turned his gun and pointed it at Alex. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Alex as he watched Danny's finger move toward the trigger. _Not like this...not like this. Carley can't shoot without the chance of hitting Larry, and Larry is too far back to be able to stop Danny before he shoots me. This is it..._

Suddenly, Kenny came charging out of the stall with yell, full of anger and hurt. Danny turned, only to find Kenny swing the sickle down as hard as he could into Danny's shoulder, and imbedding it. Danny roared with pain as he raised the gun at him and pulled the trigger. Kenny collapsed to the ground as Alex and Larry flew into Danny, causing both Alex and Danny to drop their guns. Danny fought back, fighting as if he was a caged animal, but was quickly overpowered by the other two.

Alex leaned against the wall, catching his breath, as Larry dragged Danny over to a hay bale. Luckily for Kenny, the bullet only pierced his arm, and didn't hit anything on the way through. Carley helped Kenny back to the meat locker, to let him rest, while Larry and Alex were left to guard Danny.

Danny, for a guy who had a sickle sticking out of his shoulder, seemed pretty relaxed.

"That's right, keep me alive." Alex turned to see Danny, now being held at gunpoint by Larry, was laying up against the hay bale, grinning madly. "You can't kill me. You don't want the meat to spoil."

Alex, grabbed his pistol off the floor, marched over to where Danny was laying, and shot him in the knee. Danny shouted in pain, clutching his leg as Larry looked on in a mix of amusement and surprise. Alex didn't let him rest though; he grabbed the sickle and pushed, causing it to sink deeper into his shoulder. Danny screamed in pain, and Alex smiled evilly.

"Well, its a good thing that I don't care if my meat spoils," Alex said, watching Danny squirm in pain. Danny looked up at him, his face a mix of pain and fear, realizing that Alex was serious. "Larry, would you mind keeping lookout? I've got guard duty."

"Look, kid, are you sure about this?" Alex looked at Larry, worry covering his face. "I agree that this asshole needs to die, but are you sure you want to be the one to kill him? It's different that killing a walker; once you go down this path, there is no turning back."

Alex looked down at Danny, a conflict raging in him like a battle. _I still want to see this man's brains splattered all over the ground, but my father wouldn't have wanted me to do this. Then again, he was the one who took my father away..._

Alex, slowly taking a breath, slowly raised the gun until it was pointing at Danny's head. He could see the look of fear on Danny's face, the tears streaming down his face from either pain or terror, Alex didn't care. Images of his father crossed his mind, and Alex's gun began to shake in his hand. He tried to steady it, but as everything he knew of his father and what he stood for crossed his mind, it trembled even worse. Alex let out a yell in anger, lowered the gun, and shot, hitting Danny in his other leg. Danny cried out and began to curse like a sailor, as Alex walked off, heading toward the meat locker. About halfway there, Carley came running out and stopped him.

"We heard a gunshot. Is everyone okay?," she asked, looking at Alex.

"Yeah," he replied, glancing toward Danny and Larry. "We had an...accidental discharge."

She looked over to where Danny was crying and clutching his legs, and then back to Alex, looking at him skeptically, but didn't question him.

"How's Kenny?" Alex asked, trying to change the topic.

"He's fine. He wants to go save his family, which I can understand, but he's in no position to help anyone right now," she replied. "Lilly and Clem are making sure that he doesn't go anywhere."

"Enough yapping!" Carley and Alex turned to see Larry walking over. "We need go get Kenny's family. So, what's the plan?"

Alex pulled out the clip and began to reload his gun. "The plan is the same. Larry and I will go in the house and try and see if we can split the St. Johns up. If we can't, then we corner them and have Larry as backup. Got it?" Then both nodded agreement. Alex slid the clip back in gun and cocked it. "Then let's go."

As they passed Danny, whimpering on the floor, Carley glanced at him and asked, "Are we just going to leave him there?"

Alex didn't even bother looking. "Yeah, he's not going anywhere." Carley shrugged and continued on.

They hurried out of the barn and toward the house. The rain had died down a bit, which help them go faster, but on the other hand, now, Alex knew if anyone looked out a window, they could be seen. As they approached the house, they crouched down, slowed down, and stealthily drew near to the house. When they reached the door, Larry and Carley took positions on either side of it, and Alex leaned around to get a look through the window.

Inside, he could see a massive table, big enough to seat the entire group around it. It was lit by a single candle on it, but it didn't provide much light, from what he could tell, there was no one in there. Alex tried peering in from different angles, to try and look in different rooms, but couldn't see anyone, which made him more nervous. _Where is everyone?_

He motioned to Larry, who opened the screen door, while Carley slowly opened up the real door, and slipped inside. After a moment, Alex followed her inside, preparing for the worst.

The house appeared to be deserted, with no one in sight. Carley went to go check the kitchen, while Alex began to check the hallway. He kept expecting to find someone, either one of the St. Johns or one of their group, but found no one. As Alex checked the bathroom, he thought he heard movement up above him. He turned, went back into the hallway, and was about to ascend the stairs, when he saw Brenda St. John standing at the top of them, holding a gun to Katjaa's head. He quickly raised his gun and aimed it at her.

"Now, don't do anything stupid," Brenda said, moving her gun closer to Katjaa's head, indicating she was willing to end the vet's life. "Or else, you will have this woman's death on your hands."

"Brenda, you don't have to do this," Alex said, keeping his gun trained on her. "Let her go, and I will let you live."

"Sure you will," she replied sarcastically. "I remember you, and what we did to your group and your father. You won't let me live unless I have a bargaining chip."

_What do I do? _Alex thought, watching Brenda for any sudden movements. _If I try to shoot her, there is the chance that I hit Katjaa, but if this keeps up, Katjaa will probably end up dead anyway._

Suddenly, he noticed Mark, slowly dragging himself toward Brenda. He looked terrible, worn out and pale, but he kept moving forward. Alex had to resist grinning, after seeing that Mark was indeed alive, but when Mark saw that Alex had seen him, he motioned Alex to keep talking, to keep her distracted.

"You're right. I won't let you live, not after this," Alex said, keeping his head trained on Brenda, while his eyes followed Mark. Brenda tightened her grip on Katjaa, fear covering both of their faces. "Lucky for you, its not my decision. The group has decided to let you live," he lied, hoping she wouldn't catch it.

Brenda seemed to believe him, as her grip in Katjaa lessened, nearly letting her go. "Really? Well, that's great news so- AHHH!"

Mark, using what little strength he had, had managed to push the back of Brenda's knees, making them give out on her, causing her to begin to fall down the stairs. Due to Brenda's relaxed grip on her, Katjaa was able to escape from her arms and grab on to the banister, as Brenda tumbled past her. Each impact of seemed to echo through the house, as Brenda screamed from pain and fear. As she came down on the last step, her neck hit it at an odd angle, and a sickening crack reverberated through the air.

When she finally landed on the floor, Alex could tell that she was dead. Her neck had been bent at an angle that no one's neck should go, and blood had began pooling underneath her head. He looked up at Katjaa, to see if she was alright, only to see that she had gone to check on Mark, whose final act of defiance had driven him to unconsciousness.

"Katjaa...," Alex started, trying to figure out what to say.

"I need to help Mark," she said, not looking at him, or more likely, the corpse of her captor lying at his feet. "Go save my son."

"I need to make sure she doesn't come back," he continued, already aiming his gun at Brenda's head. Katjaa paused a moment, then turned her head and looked at him.

"Just do it," she answered, turning back to her work.

Alex took a few steps back, before he pulled the trigger, causing the head to explode all over the ground. _It's easier to shoot to shoot people after their dead,_ he thought, as he grabbed the gun she had dropped from the ground and began to head up the stairs. As Alex was about to hand Katjaa the extra gun, he got a good look at Mark.

Both of Mark's legs were gone; all that remained were bloody stumps. Because the angle of where he had stood earlier, Alex hadn't seen them, but now that he had, he was glad that Brenda St. John had a bullet hole through her head. Katjaa was working diligently, grabbing supplies from a nearby closet, and trying to slow the bleeding of the man that had helped save his life.

"Here, Katjaa," Alex said, holding out the gun to her. "You need something to protect you and Mark if someone comes."

"Just set it on the floor," she replied, not even looking at the weapon, only focusing on the patient in front of her. "And hurry." Alex did as she asked, and set the weapon on the ground, before hurrying downstairs.

As he reached the bottom, he began to head toward the door, only to realize that neither Carley nor Larry, had shown up when the gunshot had gone off. He sprinted for the kitchen, expecting the worse.

As he approached the doorway, he slowed down, raised his gun, and prepared for something horrible. Peeking in, his heart sped up when he noticed a body lying in front of an open door to the outside. Expecting an ambush, he began to creep over to the body, but no one appeared. When he reached the body, he quickly turned it over, to find that it was Carley.

Alex dropped his gun, and felt for a pulse. It came; slow and feeble, but it was still there. He let out a sigh of relief as he looked to see if she had any wounds or anything, but the only thing he could find, was a knot on the back of her head, where it appeared that she had been struck with something. _It has to be Andy, _he thought, as he dragged her to a nearby wall, and leaned her against it. _If he didn't go through the house, then...Larry!_

He grabbed the gun and hurried outside, keeping along the wall for protection. The storm had nearly passed, with just a light rain coming down. When he reached the corner, he was about to peak out when he heard a voice shout-out.

"Don't move! I will kill him." Alex slowly peaked around the building to see a standoff between Larry and Andy on the hill in front of the house. Both of them had a pistol, but Alex noticed with terror, that Andy's was pointed at Duck who was stuck between them, frozen in fear. Larry's was pointed at Andy, but he seemed to be wavering.

"Alright asshole, don't do anything stupid." Larry said, lowering his gun, and taking a step forward. "We can talk about this."

"Except," Andy said, smiling evilly, "I wasn't the one that did something stupid." In one quick movement, he raised his weapon from pointing at Duck, to pointing at Larry, and pulled the trigger.

Alex watched in horror as the bullet hit Larry in the chest. Larry, grabbing his chest where he was hit, fell down to his knees. Andy walked over toward Larry, passing Duck, who had a look of terror on his face, and was frozen solid, unable to move. Alex took off, heading straight for Andy, but somehow he knew, that he wouldn't make it in time.

As Andy stood in front of Larry, he slowly raised the gun till it was pointed between his eyes. Larry looked up at him, with a look of defiance on his face.

"Come on you pansy!" Larry said, still acting tough in the face of death. "Finish it!" Suddenly, Larry noticed Alex, heading for Andy, and smiled, most likely imaging what Alex was going to do to Andy.

"With pleasure," Andy replied, pulling the trigger and splattering Larry's brains all over the lawn. The smile remained on Larry's face, as he slumped forward and collapsed on the ground.

"And now, to finish the other—Oomph!" Andy turned around as he was hit by Alex, tackling him full force, causing them both to lose their pistols. They both tumbled backwards over Larry's corpse and down the hill, breaking through the picket fence that surrounded the house.

Alex managed to get up first and began to pound on Andy's face. "You bastard! Do you know what you've done?! You've murdered my father, my friends, and just murdered a man who was trying to protect a boy! And then you eat them! What is wrong with you?!"

As Alex threw a punch, Andy managed to grab, before returning the favor, causing Alex to stumble back, giving Andy enough to get and grab Alex.

"I'm surviving!" Andy shouted back, as he dragged Alex toward the electric fence surrounding the property. "Just like you, just like everyone else! The only difference is that I've accepted what needs to be done while you resist what is going to happen."

Alex continued to struggle against him, but Andy was much stronger. As they reached the fence, Andy picked up Alex, holding him up by his neck. "The fact is, that you, and everyone else, can't accept what is going to happen so you resist, causing this to happen. And now, you're going to be cooked extra crispy, just because of that."

Alex began to see black at the edges of his vision as much needed oxygen stayed outta reach. In a final desperate act of survival, Alex threw his knee forward, managing to hit Andy in his crotch. Andy dropped him, the pain being too much for him, as Alex fell to the side, making sure to dodge the fence as he tried to get back his breath.

Looking for something that could help, Alex saw a nearby piece of picket fence. Scrambling for it, he managed to grab it as Andy, having the pain recede, grabbed Alex and began to drag him back toward the fence. Alex, using all of his strength, managed to turn over and stab Andy in the chest with the picket, causing him to let go of Alex and stumble backwards, touching the fence for a moment. While it was just a moment, it was enough to send him reeling back and have him collapse on the ground.

Alex shakily got up, still feeling the lack of oxygen, before slowly walking over to grab his gun, which was laying by the broken fence. As he bent down to pick it up, he heard a moan of pain, and realized that Andy was still alive. _What does it take to kill this guy, _he thought as he stumbled toward where Andy laid._ A stake through his dead, unbeating heart?_

As Alex approached Andy, he saw that Andy was definitely still alive, but in some serious pain. Where he had touched the fence, his shirt was charred, and a long burn mark could be seen underneath it. When Andy saw Alex, he struggled to stand, but collapsed back down to the ground.

"Come here kid!" he said, stretching out to try and reach him, but Alex stayed just out reach. "I will kill you!"

"Why bother Andy?" Alex asked, an evil sense of enjoyment coming over him. "You know you're all alone now, right?" Andy stopped struggling and looked at him, with a sense of fear in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked, terror overcoming his face. "What have you done to them?!"

"Nothing," Alex replied, casually walking around Andy, enjoying this immensely. "Well, you mother is dead from a terrible tumble down the stairs, while brother has most likely bled out from a farm equipment accident. So, why go on?"

"You're dead meat!" Andy, now with renewed energy, struggled to get up, but kept collapsing. As Andy laid on the ground, out of energy, Alex kicked him on his wound, causing him to shout in pain.

"I think you're in no position to talk to me like that," Alex said, as he stop walking and slowly raising the gun till it was aimed at Andy's head. "I let your brother live, even after he admitted to killing my father and eating him. But you, you just killed a member of my group, in cold blood, who was trying to protect a child. You deserve a long and slow painful death, but lucky for you, I'm merciful." Andy seemed relieved for a moment, until he saw the look on Alex's face. "Don't get me wrong; you're still going to die, but not slow and painful."

Suddenly, the sound of crying carried across the wind. He turned his head to see that Duck had finally moved, but all he had done was go over to Larry's corpse, and start sobbing. Alex felt his heart harden as any thoughts he had about letting this man lived, left.

"Duck!" Duck looked up, tears and raindrops streaming down his face. "Turn around and cover you're ears, Don't turn until I get you, ok?" He nodded and did as Alex asked, while Alex turned his head back to Andy. He looked up at Alex, a face of sadness and fear, but Alex felt none of it.

"See you in hell, Andy," and with that, Alex pulled the trigger, watching as the bullet pierced the man's head, ending his life. "And good riddance."

Alex stood over the corpse that once belonged to a terrible human being that had ruined his life, and felt no regret, no guilt. Just...nothing. Alex sank down to his knees, letting the rain wash over him. _Larry was right, _he thought, looking down at Andy._ Once you go down that path, there is no going back._

_ "_Alex?" Alex looked up to see that Duck was standing next to him, looking down at Andy. "Can we go now? I don't like this place anymore."

Alex smiled a sad smile, and nodded. "Neither do I...neither do I."


	8. Reflection

So, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it and if you don't, then stop reading and wait for a better chapter.

Please review, fav, follow. Remember, this is my first one so please if you have any helpful hints or ideas, please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead. Only Alex belongs to me.

* * *

_Its hard to believe that its been over three and a half months since the end of the world occurred. Looking back, I still laugh at how such trivial things were so important to me. From keeping up decent grades, to making sure my dad didn't find my porn stash, all this stuff worried the crap out of me. Its funny how stupid it seems now, compared to with what I have to deal with now on a regular basis._

_Once, I always had plenty of food, water, everything I thought I would need to live a happy and productive life. Now, I worry when the food and water will run out, and I will have to find some more. The things I have seen, the things I have done, I would have never thought of having to do them in my old life. _

_I've killed people…One person on purpose, on by accident, and one with help. Andy St. John I killed with a bullet through his head, Danny St. John bled out due to the sickle injury and the bullet holes I put in his legs, and Brenda St. John...I distracted her while Mark pushed her down the stairs, where I put her down, like the animal that they all were._

_I know they deserved it. They were horrible people, that did things that would have made even Stephen King cringe. Its just...they were still people, and I ended their lives. Does that make me a bad person, even if it was for a good reason?_

_I don't know know why I am even writing this…Lee said it might help me keep track of my thoughts about what happened. Kenny said that it was gay, and I somewhat believe him, but here I am, writing all this shit down._

_ So many people close to me have died. I've lost Rachel, my dad, my last group…now, there's Mark to add to the list. No matter what we tried, we couldn't stop the bleeding…_

_I was the one that made sure that he wouldn't come back… I guess I should add Larry as well. Even though he was a giant asshole, all he was trying to do ever do was protect his daughter. He didn't deserve to go out like that…_

_ We buried them both back behind the house at the dairy. It was the least we could do, for two members who died for such stupid reasons. After putting down Danny, we threw their bodies over the fence. Ash to ash, dust to dust, and cannibal to walkers. The cycle continues._

_Things are starting to look up for our group, even after everything that has happened. With the St. Johns dead and every disgusting thing they had removed, we decided to strip the dairy of everything we could use to help defend the Motor Inn. We gathered as much wheat as we could from the fields, planning to get more later. We thought about bring the cow along, but after Danny turned, he kinda turned her into steak tartar, so we decided to pass. Also, we took any leftover food (that wasn't meat), and anything that we thought we could use later on. We also took the generators, but left them for last._

_After everything that happened, everyone is on edge, especially Lilly. Not that I blame her, but she's starting to look like the drug addicts that used to go to my old school…the ones that thought everyone was coming after them and their stash of drugs. I'm worried that she might do something rash… _

_Kenny has become more distant, as he focuses most of his time trying to fix the RV. He claims it is still for the best that we head for the coast, but now that we have so much food and supplies, his arguments are hitting deaf ears. I disagree about the whole coast thing, but getting the RV running would be good, in case we ever had to leave the Motor Inn and the dairy. It might be because of what happened to his family, but he won't admit it._

_Katjaa and Duck have been doing well, all things considering. Duck seems a little more reserved than normal, but considering he watched Andy kill Larry, it is understandable. Katjaa, on the other hand, seems to be depressed. I don't know what happened inside the house, but she won't talk about it. _

_Carley and Clementine have been having lots of girl time, from what I've heard. Its good that Clem has someone to do the more girly stuff with, and I can tell it helps Carley not to think about what's going on. I do worry Clementine, though. She's starting to adapt to the world around her, which is a good thing, but its sad to see her innocence go..._

_Ben, for not even being at the dairy, as started to become more reclusive and jumps anytime someone tries to talk to him. If I didn't know better, I would swear that he is hiding something from the rest of the group. I will try and figure out what it is..._

_ Then, there's Lee. I still haven't forgiven him for the murder of my uncle before, but I don't want him dead. He's too good of a person, and too many people depend on him, for me to want that. The problem is, is that I don't know what to do about him. Should I confront him, or wait for him to reveal his crime to me? And, what do I do when either one of those happens? I don't know…its complicated._

_ Oh, also, one last thing before I forget it. On the way back from the dairy, the first trip back, we came across a station wagon that was filled with food, supplies, everything that we might need. No one was around, so the group decided what to do with it. Sad to say, most of the group decided that we should take the stuff, even with all the stuff we had at the dairy, because we be more set for later. Clem, Lee, and I, all disagreed with it, and had no part of it as they stripped down to just the car, and left. Hopefully, that won't come to bite us in the ass later..._

"Alex, can we talk for a minute?"

Alex set down the pencil, shut the notebook, and spun around, to see Lee standing in the doorway. Although he really didn't feel like talking to him, he figured he might as well. "Sure Lee, come on in."

Lee slowly entered, as if he feared what was going to happen. He went over to the bed across from where Alex was sitting, sat down, and began twiddling his hands, fidgeting nervously. Lee slowly raised his head, till he was staring straight into Alex's eyes.

"Alex, do you remember how Larry treated me?" He asked.

Alex thought back for a moment. "Yeah, I mean, Larry was always a dick to everyone, but he seemed to have something especially against you."

Lee chuckled nervously. "Yes, well, the reason why he was so mean to me was that he knew what I did before...all this happened." Lee took a deep breath, looking as if he was trying to mentally prepare himself. "Before all of this happened, I-"

"Killed someone, I know," Alex finished tersely, cutting Lee off.

Lee looked at him in surprise, slightly shocked. "You knew. But why...why didn't you say anything?"

"Because," Alex replied, turning back toward the desk, to try to hid the emotions he was feeling, "it wasn't my place to tell them. Besides, it doesn't really matter. You have helped this group time and time again, never asking for anything in return. In the group's opinion, you have probably have redeemed yourself in their eyes."

"But what about yours?" Alex turned back to see that Lee had gotten up and was looking at Alex, as if he didn't believe him. "Ever since we met, I could tell that you had something against me. Even now that I know, I can tell that you are holding something back, that your not telling me something. So, what is it?"

Alex stood up and looked at him in the eyes, unable to keep back the anger and sadness that he had been holding back for the good of the group. "Because the man you killed, the one that you killed from before, was my uncle."

Lee took a step back in shock, falling back on the bed, trying to process what he had heard. Alex seeing an opening, pressed on.

"You killed my uncle, and ever since I have met you, I have had to deal with that. Every time I saw you, I wanted to either expose you, or just kill you then and there. But after seeing you with Clem and how you helped the group," Alex finished, lowering his gaze, unable to continue to look at Lee, tears streaming down his face, "I realized that I would be hurting so many other people, just to try and fulfill my own needs for revenge. And...I couldn't do it. I still haven't forgiven you, but know that I won't kill you for what you've done." And with that, Alex fell back into the chair, emotionally exhausted. "Just please...tell me how it happened."

"I had just gotten home from work, exhausted and not looking forward to grading some essays the students gave me, when I noticed that there was another car parked in the driveway, other than my wife's," Lee started, slowly, as if the memories were flooding back as he spoke. "I really didn't think anything of it, as my wife usually had someone over, usually a friend to complain to about me. It wasn't until I walked in the house that I began to realize that it was something different this time. No one was downstairs, which was unusual, so when I headed upstairs to change, I began to hear noises, and I knew what was going on. After that, it gets hazy and all I saw was red." Alex could hear the pain in Lee's voice, but he didn't dare raise his head. "All I remember is grabbing a bat, and then blood...so much blood. It wasn't until after that I realized what I had done."

"That doesn't mean I forgive you," Alex said, trying not sound like a spoiled child.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" Alex looked back at Lee, who also had tears falling down his cheeks. "I know that it has already happened, but it is something that I have regretted ever since it happened. I know it won't bring back your uncle, and that it is basically worthless, but know that I, with all the sincerity of my heart, mean that I am so sorry that I killed him, and I would completely understand if you never forgive me."

For some reason, those simple words hit Alex like a ton of bricks. _He said he was sorry...but do I forgive him? _

"I forgive you..." Alex whispered, feeling as if a great weight was being lifted. Lee's head shot up and looked at Alex with a look of surprise, as if he wasn't sure he had heard him correctly. "I forgive you for what you did." He then got up, and surprising even himself, pulled Lee up and gave him a hug. Lee looked shocked for a moment, before returning it.

"Thank you...thank you."


End file.
